Like Father Like Son
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock. Rose knew what he was seeing. His eyes replicated on her child’s face. X-Hyrbid Doctor-X
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is only my second story. Just thought i'd like to write again. Thought i might spin the child thing around and make it the Doctor's and Rose's child. **

**Please review.**

* * *

Nathan Tyler, also known as Nate, had a strange life. He lived with his mother, the famous Rose Tyler and his grandparents, the millionaire Pete Tyler and his wife Jackie. He had everything he would ever want and need except for one thing. Nate had never known who his father is. He'd seen no photos of him and it was a touchy subject that Rose tended to avoid at all costs. There was one thing Nate knew about his father. He had two hearts. The reason; Nate also had two hearts. Rose only had one so that left his father to be the one to pass the twin hearts to his son. No one ever talked about things that happened before Nate was born. It was always about the future or the present. Never the past. Only Nate's family and Rose's good friends, Mickey and Jake, known to Nate as Uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake though they bore no blood relations to Rose, knew the truth about his father, where he went and who he was. Nothing was ever said and Nate was left to think that his father had died before he learnt to remember his face.

"Gran, who was my dad?" he asked Jackie as he watched his grandmother clean up around the kitchen.

"He was an amazing man, Nate. So amazing. Then he got lost. Rose is still trying to find him again." She replied, "Some day I think she will find him. But I don't know. Maybe it's a lost cause." She trailed off thinking. Nate had no idea what she was on about. This happened many times. His mother and grandparents talked about things that sounded so weird that he began to wonder if his parents were really human.

"Of course we are human. What would make you think that?" asked Pete when Nate told him his thoughts on the family.

"You and mum always talk about aliens and things." He replied. Nate retreated to his room after that. While he sat alone he missed the conversation between his mother and grandparents.

"Rose. It's time you told Nate about his father. Past time." Said Pete as her daughter sat down after dinner one night.

"Why do you say that?" Rose looked worried. She hated talking about the Doctor. It only brought back painful memories.

"He has a right to know. He asked Jackie who he was. He wants to know." Pete replied.

"He's right, love." Jackie had come to sit next to her husband on the couch, "He's old enough to know the truth."

"I know, Mum." Rose knew alright. It had been painful to raise Nate on her own. He had the same brown hair as the Doctor and two hearts which made things a lot harder when she hugged her son. Feeling the hearts beating brought back the memories of the Doctor. She thought back to that fateful day at the beach when the Doctor said goodbye. She should've told him then and there that the child was his but she couldn't do it. So she lied and said it was her mother's. But no. Nine months later Rose gave birth to Nate. A little baby boy with twin hearts. There was no way she could tell the Doctor now. Now that she was stuck in a parallel world without him. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"No dear. Not tomorrow. Do it now. He needs to know now. It's been far too long. He is 4 nearly 5 years old. It's past time." Rose knew her Dad was right but it was still too painful.

"It may even help you dear." Jackie said.

"Alright. I'll do it.' With an effort, Rose picked herself off the chair and went up to her son's room. Knocking on the door she got a "come in" from Nate. Walking in, Rose found her child sitting on his bed with his arms around his knees. Rose knew that position. She had found comfort many times when sitting like that. It allowed her to think that she was safe inside herself. Sitting down on Nate's bed she began her story.

"I was 19 when I first me the Doctor, your father. I was going to see a friend who worked in an office underneath a theatre when I was attacked by plastic shop dummies. Your father grabbed my hand and told me to run. I had no idea where we were going or what we were running from but I followed him like a faithful dog. He left me outside the building after briefly explaining that he was the Doctor and telling me again to run for my life. He was waving a bomb in my face. I stared at him in amazement. He ran back into the theatre. I did what he said and ran for my life. Turning around I saw the whole building exploded in a ball of flame. My only thought was that the Doctor who ever he was had gotten out alright. I couldn't get him out my mind from then on. Eventually I found him again using the net. In the end I saved his life and in doing so I saved the planet. He told me that he was an alien. A Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. But his home was gone, destroyed in a great Time War. He was the last of his kind. He had two hearts like you Nate. He had this ship, his Tardis. We used to travel through time and space together saving the day everywhere we went. It was the best time of my life. Sure I was in danger of being killed every second but I had complete faith that the Doctor would save me and he did every time. The last time we saved the earth together we were in London. We were on another world from this one. Slightly different but similar. An alternate world to the one we live in now. Anyway there was a battle between two races of aliens and we were caught in the middle. I got stuck here on this world while the Doctor was stuck in my home world. But I'm finding my way back to him Nate. I will find a way. And when I do I'll take you to him. He would've loved you. You are the son of the last Timelord in existence. He actually doesn't know you exist. I could've told him that last time I saw him but I didn't. I don't know why I could bring myself to tell him. But you look so much like him Nate. He had the same hair colour as you but I think your is slightly lighter. You have his eyes. The exact same eyes as he has. When I looked into his eyes I felt like I could see the whole of time and space. All that knowledge and history. But you have my mouth and nose. I was glad that I didn't take away any of his beauty that would appear on you. It was hard I admit to raise you when you look so much like him. But I found that I could take strength from your looks and think what he would want me to do. So I raised you but I am sorry I have kept this knowledge from you for so long. Memories still hurt." She broke off feeling very sad but also as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Having Nathan know what she knew. It felt was wonderful.

"You must have loved him a lot." Nate crawled over to his mother and gave her a hug. Rose returned that hug.

"Yes love. I did. And I love you so much too. You are all I have left of the Doctor now and I am never going to let you go."

"I'm glad I know the truth about dad now. I always felt like something was missing."

Nate _was _happy now. He finally felt whole. He felt so content to just lie in his mum's arms that he fell asleep. Picking him up and tucking him in gently. After giving her son a kiss, Rose left him in peace and went back down stair to her parents.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Rose told her son the truth about his father, Nate found a note from his mum on his bedside table.

_Nate,_

_I've gone to find your dad. Hope to be back soon to take you to him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I've learnt a few trick of my own over the years. _

_Be good for your grandparents._

_Love you lots_

_Mum. Xox_

Nate was not worried about his mother. He did begin to miss her stories at night though. Since Rose had told Nate the truth about his dad she had told him a story about her time with the Doctor every night before bed. Nate loved those stories and waited all day to hear them. So after weeks after Rose went away Nate began to worry. He noticed that Uncle Mickey and Uncle Jake spent a lot more time at their house than normally. Pete and Jackie were getting worried too. Nate had never seen his family so up tight.

"What's going on Uncle Jake? Where did mum go?" sitting on Jakes knee Nate felt a bit out of place. He missed his mum and wished someone would tell him what was going on.

"Rose will be back soon. But for now, Jackie and Uncle Mickey are going to go help her." replied Jake. He wanted to go with them but it wasn't his fight. He had also been asked by Rose to look after Torchwood during her absent.

"Oh okay then. Are they going to help mum find dad?"

"Yip, that's where they're going, to find the Doctor. He'll sort things out don't you worry." He looked at Pete and Jackie who were saying goodbye outside. Mickey was setting up the blaster guns in the back of the jeep. "Go and say good bye to your Gran and Uncle Mickey." He pushed Nate towards the door then headed into the study to wait for Pete.

"Bye Gran. Bye Uncle Mickey. Come back soon. Bring mum and dad home." Nate said giving Mickey and Jackie a hug before they disappeared into the jeep.

"We will." They replied and they drove off. Nate was left thinking about what would happen if they didn't come back. He would be all alone when Uncle Jake and Gramps left as well to look for mum and dad. Soon he would have no one.

* * *

The next month pasted slowly for Nate. He woke up each day waiting expectantly for his mum and Gran to come home but they didn't. He thought that they would come home at least for his birthday but he turned six without them. One day Nate decided to take a walk around the garden of the mansion that they lived in. In the far corner of the garden he met a women sitting there.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my garden?" he asked sure that this stranger wasn't meant to be there.

"I'm Jenny. I'm not sure what I'm doing in your garden actually. I was waiting for someone to come. Whats your name?" Jenny had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Jenny looked into Nate's eyes. Where had she seen them before? They looked to familiar.

"I'm Nathan Tyler but you can call me Nate. Who are you waiting for? I'm waiting for someone too."

"Are you? I'm waiting for the Doctor. I think I'm stuck on this planet and I don't know how to get off. I was hoping he night help me."

"Hey I know the Doctor. My mum is looking him. He's my dad."

Jenny looked shocked. Now she knew where she had seen those eyes before. He must be the Doctor's son. Just like her except, Nate looked more like the Doctor then Jenny did. This would make things more difficult. She wondered who the mother was.

"Really? That's cool. So do you want to show me around, Nate?" Jenny suddenly became great friends with Nate. She was introduced to Pete and Jake though Jenny had told Nathan no to tell them that she was waiting for the Doctor. She became a regular at the Tyler mansion. She and Nate would simply walk around the grounds of the mansion. Jenny would tell Nate stories of her times travelling through space. One story Jenny did not tell to the six year old; the story of how she became the Doctor's daughter.

* * *

They were all sitting at the table at lunch time when Pete got a call on his cell. Watching him Nate wondered who would be calling. He watched as his Grandfather get very excited all of a sudden.

"Great. That's wonderful. What? Norway? Can't he bring you closer? No alright. I'll come. Don't worry I'll leave Nate with Jake. Okay see you soon." Pete hung up the phone. Turning to the group he said, "Your mother and Gran have all arrived safe and sound. They are in Norway at the moment. I'm off to get them." He started for the garage. Nate wasn't giving up that easily.

"Is dad with mum?" he asked suddenly feeling slightly nervous to meet his dad after all this time.

"Yip. Don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough. Just stay with Jake and Jenny and you'll be fine. Love you. Got to go." Nate watched as his Grandfather drove off in the last reaming jeep. He felt excited. His mum was coming home. It had been so long. He had so much to tell him. Going back inside Nate couldn't wait to see Rose again and finally meet his dad.

* * *

Five days after Pete left Jake had no new from either Rose or Pete. He was beginning to worry. Surly they would've rung by now though if something was wrong he would know about it soon enough. Nate and Jenny were out in the garden as usual. Jake was curious about Jenny. He'd never seen her before and was amazed at how much knowledge she had about space travel and aliens. Jake had been working from the mansion for the past months. Torchwood was a better known corporation these days but only the selected few worked there. Right now Jake was in charge since Rose was away. There had been nothing exciting or overly important that needed his attention so he stayed at the Tyler residence looking after Nate. Jake was so caught up in his own thoughts that he lost track of time.

"Uncle Jake!" Nate was calling from down stairs. Looking at his watch Jake realised that it was dinner time and he had done nothing for it. Going down towards Nate, Jake smelt cooked food. Walking into the kitchen he found Nathan on a stool buttering bread while Jenny cooked sausages.

"Hope you don't mind us cooking. Nate wanted to make dinner tonight." Jenny smiled as she set the sausages on a plate.

"No, not at all." Jake was silently pleased that Jenny was here. He didn't have a clue on how to entertain six year old all day. So after a dinner of sausages and badly buttered bread and a few stories from both Jake and Jenny, Nate went to bed. Saying good night to Jenny, Jake headed to the study to read some reports from work when he blinded by car lights turning onto the drive. Having a pretty good idea of who it might be arriving at this time of night, Jake went down to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. So, second chapter. Hope you enjoy Had fun writing it.**

* * *

The jeep had stopped in front of the house. Pete, Jackie, Rose and the Doctor got out.

"You found him Rose." Jake said giving Rose a big hug, "hey where's Mickey?"

"He decided to go back home. Don't worry he'll be alright." Rose looked different thought Jake, like she'd be shaken badly.

"What happened Rose? You were away for ages."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you tomorrow." Rose went to get some of the gear out of the jeep. Jake turned to the Doctor who also looked different and at the same time looked slightly lost.

"Doctor. It's good to see you again."

"You to. What have you been up to lately?" the Doctor looked around, "New house?" he asked.

"Yip. Pete said he couldn't stay in the old one. Too may bad memories and all. I've been working for Torchwood these days."

Before the Doctor could reply Rose came over took his hand without a word and led him inside. They were followed by Jake, Pete and Jackie.

"Rose." Called Jake, "You should go see Nate. He's been waiting forever. Always asking if you were going to come home."

"Right. Um Doctor will you be alright?" Rose was concerned for the Doctor. This would be all new for him. Before he could say anything Jackie cut in.

"Of course he will. We'll have a cup of tea aye? We'll be in the kitchen." Jackie towed the Doctor towards the kitchen and Rose headed up stair to Nate's room. Pete and Jake were left in the hall way.

"She's different. Isn't she?" They both knew who Jake was talking about.

"Yip. But hasn't said a word of what happened. Neither has Jackie. Waiting for Rose I guess." Pete was worried about his wife.

"Well if that's all tonight. I'm off to bed. Find anything on Jenny?" he asked remembering his earlier concerns.

"Nope. But we'll find out who she is and where she's been. We always do. Night." Pete headed towards the kitchen to find Jackie.

* * *

Upstairs, Rose went quietly into her son's room.

"Nate." She shook him gentle, "Nate wake up. I'm home." Nate rubbed his eyes then looked at his mother.

"Mummy." He cried and threw himself at Rose. Returning the hug Rose said,

"She dear, I'm home. There is someone very special waiting to meet you downstairs."

"Daddy?" he asked still clinging to Rose.

"Yes its daddy but why don't we keep it a secret until I tell him. So don't go up to him and say 'Hi daddy' because he won't know what you are talking about." Rose didn't want the Doctor to know he had a son before she told him everything.

"Sure. Secret. But what if he doesn't like me?" Nate was worried about meeting his dad now.

"Of course he will. Now come on. Lets go meet your dad." Rose picked up her child and headed down to the kitchen

* * *

Down in the kitchen the Doctor watched Jackie wiz around making cups of tea. As the kettle boiled he asked, "Nate's your son right?"

Jackie looked nervous, "Um not really. Look why don't you ask Rose later?"

"Okay" the Doctor was confused. He could've sworn that Rose said her mother was pregnant.

"Nate!" Jackie cried. Turning around he saw Rose walk into the room with a small child of about five years old on her hip. He had brown hair that was lightly lighter than the Doctors. He couldn't see the child's face. It was hidden in Rose's hair.

"Hello my beautiful baby boy. I am sorry we missed you birthday." Rose handed Nate to Jackie, "Why don't we have a look in the cookie jar?" Nate seemed to enjoy that. Rose sat down next to the Doctor and watch Jackie give her child a cookie or two for the jar on the counter.

"So whose child is Nate?" Rose turned to see the Doctor looking at her intently. Sucking in a breath Rose replied, "Mine." She said. The Doctor looked surprised. Turning back to Jackie rose called, "Mum can you bring Nate here? I want him to meet the Doctor." So Jackie brought her grandson to Rose.

"Nate, this is the Doctor. The man I told you about. The one I went to find. Say hello to the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at Nate as he caught a mumbled hello from the child. Rose was looking at the Doctor when Nate turned in his mother's arms to get a better look at the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. Rose knew what he was seeing. His eyes replicated on her child's face.

"Hey, Nate. Why don't you go find Gramps? He could do with a hug from his favourite grandson." Nate jumped down from Rose's arms and ran out of the room in search of Pete.

"What?" stuttered the Doctor.

"Look I can explain. Don't interrupt me please." The Doctor nodded, "Nathan is your son. You saw his eyes, your eyes. He also has two hearts just like you Doctor. Do you remember that time on Bad Wolf Bay when I said it was my mother who was pregnant? Well I lied. I was. That one time on that world made of diamonds, when we were both drunk and one thing lead to another. Yea that was when it all happened. I was going to tell you but then there was the battle and everything just got too confusing. And he's been asking about you for a while now. I've told him that it's a secret and you don't know he's your son yet. I wanted to explain everything to you first. So what do you say?" Rose finished her story. Looking at the Doctor she could see him calculating everything. He looked up. Rose knew he understood now but she didn't know what he was thinking behind those eyes.

"Doctor… say something." Rose was worried now.

"What do you want me to say? You tell me that I have a son after all this time. I've a lot to think about." His voice was ice cold. Rose knew she expected it but it still hurt a lot.

"Doctor please. You don't have to do anything for Nate. He just wanted to meet his father. Please Doctor don't be mad." Rose pleaded.

"It's not that. I've been a father before Rose. It's just a shock. What about us Rose?" Rose was surprised at the turn this conversation was taking. "I know I look like him and have the same memories but I am a different man. Maybe we can be something but once you see me as another person. How does that sound?"

"Of course Doctor. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"So do I but how about we take it slow and make it like we have only just met. I'll take you on a date if you want."

"Sure Doctor but how about we leave it until tomorrow. I'm sure mum has got your room set up and everything." They left the kitchen together and went to look for Jackie.

* * *

They found Jackie tucking her grandson in. Rose and the Doctor went in once Nate was fast asleep. Rose kissed her son and watched the Doctor do the first fatherly thing she'd seen him do.

The Doctor whispered to the sleeping boy, "Good Night Nate. I know I've only just met you but I'm sure we will be great friends." He then kissed the boy on the forehead and walked out with Rose. The doctor's bed room was next to Rose's. Outside her door she bade him good night. Looking up to him Rose found the Doctor a lot closer than usual. He had been thinking about the kiss on the beach and wondered if that was just because of what he'd said. Leaning down he found that Rose had turned her head up towards him. He pressed his mouth to hers and snaked his arm around her waist. In response Rose's arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck. He deepened their kiss. Then all too soon for Rose he broke off and without a word walked away towards his room. Rose somehow managed to get changed and lie down on her bed thinking constantly about the Doctor and their future together. She fell asleep dreaming of the Doctor.

* * *

Nate woke early the next morning despite the late night. Tip toeing quietly he made his way to Rose's room. Looking in he found his mother fast asleep. Deciding not to wake her, Nate set off the find the Doctor. Poking head around the next door Nate found his dad asleep in bed. Seeing that no one was awake Nate headed down to the lounge to play with his toys and wait for his family to get up.

* * *

The Doctor had been dosing. He got a little fright when he heard his door open slowly. Pecking through his half closed eye lids the Doctor saw Nate look at him and then go back out without closing the door. He heard his son walk down the stairs and disappear. After a few feeble attempts to get back to sleep the Doctor hauled himself off the bed, put on some clothes he found and headed downstairs to find Nate.

* * *

Down stairs the Doctor found his son amongst many toy trains and cars. Without a word the Doctor sat down next to Nate and began playing. Soon they were laughing and having a great time. Rose heard the noise from upstairs and went to investigate. Standing at the top of the stairs Rose watch Nate and the Doctor playing. The sight made her grin. Though he may not be the same man she knew at home he was still the man she loved. To see him with their son gave Rose an amazing feeling. She had everything she could want now. She couldn't wait for the Doctor to take her out. Quietly Rose went back to her room knowing that her son was in good hands.

"Do you want to make breakfast for everyone Nate?" the Doctor looked at his son. He was beginning to enjoy his company and he was reminded a lot of himself in the small boy.

"Yip, lets make pancakes." Forgetting his toys, Nate ran towards the kitchen. The Doctor followed at a more decent pace. They started making the pancakes but in doing so created a huge mess. There was flour everywhere, milk on the floor and badly cracked eggs in the sink.

"Nate. You know I'm you dad right?" the Doctor asked once they had started.

"Sure. But mum told me not to tell you I knew." Nate felt very proud that he managed to keep that secret.

"Well I know now. So it's no longer a secret. You can tell anyone you like."

"Cool. Can I tell Jenny Dad?" The Doctor got a shock hearing Nate call him dad. He smiled, "whose Jenny?"

"Jenny is my friend. She told me that she was looking for you." Nate replied licking some batter from the bowl.

"Really?" asked the Doctor. He was worried now. No one should know that he had come here. This Jenny, who was she? He had heard the name before but didn't like to think of the person who bore that name. She had died in his place. She took a bullet meant for him and she was his daughter.

"Yip. Can I go get mum now? The pancakes are ready." Nate was looking at the plate they had made. Most of them were burnt but that didn't matter to Nate.

"Sure." The Doctor watched Nate run off to Rose's room. He was thinking about Jenny when a woman walked into the room. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes just like his daughter.

"Hello Doctor." She said.

"What? What?"

* * *

**So cliff hanger. I know silly but hey.**

**PLease review.**

**Hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Very sorry about the wait. I haven't known what to wirte about. i will try harder next time.

* * *

"_Hello Doctor."_

"_What? What?"_

"Calm down dad. You don't want everyone else to rush downstairs and we only have a short time since Nate has gone to get Rose." Jenny had never been so happy to see the Doctor. She had been waiting for him for so long. The Doctor stared back at her blankly.

"But… you got shot and didn't regenerate. How can this be?"

"Yes I know it's strange but after you left the teriform brought me back to life. then I ran from there off to save planets and civilisation; like you do. Then I got found myself here and met Nate. I saw he had your eyes and thought you must be coming here soon so I stayed. No one knows who I am but I've been staying here after Rose left to find you. But Doctor, are you going to tell them I'm your daughter? I'm not sure how Rose will take it."

The Doctor was stunned. He was sure that Jenny had died. There was no sign of regeneration and yet here she was standing in front of him. He crossed the room and hugged her.

"Jenny I can't believe it's you. Don't worry I'll act like I've never met you before."

"Hey dad, you've only got one heart. What happened?" Jenny pulled away, what if this wasn't the Doctor as she remembered, something had happened and now she didn't know what to do.

"I'll explain later alright?" The Doctor turned to finish making the breakfast. Jenny sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the family to some down.

* * *

Nate pulled Rose by the hand down the stairs collecting Pete and Jackie on the way down.

"I made breakfast with daddy today." He announced proudly. Towing them into the kitchen they found the Doctor had set the table and laid out plates full of pancakes and other yummy food.

"Welcome." He said with a mock bow. Nate jumped un and down clapping. The doctor opened his arms and Nate ran to him. Putting Nate on his hip like a professional mother he said, "Please sit down. Both Nate and I have prepared this breakfast for everyone." He put Nate in his chair and politely pulled back a chair for Rose. Smiling she sat down.

With everyone seated the feast begins. The talk is minimal; most people just content to eat.

Jake looks across at Rose, who still looks different. With Nate between her and the Doctor they look like a proper family.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened Rose? Everyone can see that something big happened." Jake folded his hands in front of him and waited. Rose looked at the Doctor who gave a short nod. Taking a deep breath Rose began her story.

"You know how I was working on the machine to travel between worlds. Well I ended up on this parallel world that Donna created. It was one where she never met the Doctor and the Doctor ended up dying in a flood. After that it went down hill. Everything that the Doctor stopped ended up being completed and it destroyed half the world. The only way to stop it from continuing was to make Donna go back in time and meet the Doctor. She manages to rewrite history and save everyone. I travel again and find myself back home but the Doctor is missing. I end up at Donna's place and get help from her parents to try and track down the Doctor. When I finally found him the Doctor got shot by a Dalek. He started to regenerate but stopped just before he finished allowing him to stay in his current form. Inside the Tardis we get transported to the crucible where the Daleks are waiting for us. We are taken to Davros, the creator of Daleks, and it all goes down hill from then really. We think the Tardis gets destroyed but it materializes just by where we are and out steps another Doctor with Donna who we think has died. It turns out that there was a biological metacrisis creating a human hybrid of the Doctor. Donna gets the Doctor's mind and manages to save everyone in all the worlds. We arrive back here and the real Doctor leaves. I try to reason with him but still says firm. In return he gives me the human hybrid Doctor. He says that he needs to be looked after which is very him. He leaves and then Pete comes to get us and here we are."

After Rose's story no one says anything.

"How do you know which is the hybrid and which is the real one?" Jake was curious because if they looked the same they could easily get mixed up.

"I've only got one heart." Replies the Doctor, "Half human, half Timelord. I've still got all his memories though."

The table thinks about this. Jackie gets up and starts to collect the plates.

"Well since you two have made a huge mess I'm going to have to clean up. I don't care whether you have two hearts or one you still make a lot of mess. And as for you mister," Jackie looks at her grandson, "you can go get dressed."

Nate grins and goes to get changed. The Doctor and Rose smile at each other.

"Want to see the grounds Doctor?" asks Rose as everyone leaves to go about their daily routine.

"Sure." Rose takes his hand and pulls him out the back door.

* * *

Nate watched his parents walk around the garden. He saw that they were talking but couldn't tell what they were saying. Nate sat in his room surrounded my many toys. He made up numerous worlds and games with them, imagining that he was some place far away, place where he was with his family and everything was perfect. But now the Doctor had arrived home with Rose and Nate no longer felt the need to go to those worlds; he had everything had ever wanted. Nate remembered Rose saying something about the Tardis and that Nate could see it when she brought the Doctor home. Feeling excited Nate ran outside to his mum and dad.

"Mum! Dad!" he called racing over to them. Rose held out her arms and Nate jumped in.

"What's up love?" Rose was looking at her child concerned.

"I want to see daddy's ship. The Tardis. Please, mummy, can I? Please, pretty please." Nate wined. The Doctor and Rose both laughed.

"Sure Nat. as soon as I've built it again you can come for a ride in it." The Doctor smiled at his son. He couldn't wait to show him the world.

"But I want to see it now!" Nate wasn't happy about having to wait.

"I promise, Nate, when its finished I'll take it where ever you want to go. Deal?" The Doctor held out his hand. Nate shook it. Rose watched Nate's hand get lost in the Doctor's large hand.

"Okay, Nate, you go play now. We will come in for lunch soon. Go find Gran and annoy her." Nate laughed at the thought and jumped down from his mother's arms. Rose and the Doctor watched Nate sprint into the house shouting for Jackie.

"He's a great kid." The Doctor commented.

"He sure is. I'm glad I've got you Doctor." Rose snuggled into the Doctor. She was happy. She looked up at the Doctor. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"I will never leave you again Rose. Never ever." The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear making her shiver.

"How about that date Doctor? You promised." He laughed and took Rose's hand and led her back into the house. After talking to Pete about a good restaurant Doctor made reservations for dinner tonight. Rose couldn't wait.

* * *

Rose looked through her wardrobe in the afternoon trying to decide what to wear. She had discarded almost everything she owned. Nothing seemed right.

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear." She moaned and slumped on her bed. Jackie poked her head around the door.

"What's up love? Got nothing to wear? How about this?" Jackie held up a dress on a coat hanger, "bought it today. Thought you might need something new."

"You're a life saver, thanks mum." Rose pulled it out of its bag. "Wow its perfect." The dress was dark red satin halter neck. It had sheer black net overlay patterned with flowers. Slipping it on, Rose felt amazing. It was a nice dress that showed off her curves well. Jackie helped Rose style her hair so it cascaded down from her head.

"There you go love. All ready to go." Jackie looked at her daughter all dressed up. Kissing her on the check she pushed Rose out the door. The doctor was waiting down stairs in a black suit Pete had lent him for the evening. He grinned when he saw Rose come down the stairs. She looked amazing. Rose blushed as she saw the Doctor all dressed up in a suit. He looked more gorgeous then ever before.

"Shall we." The Doctor offered his arm to Rose politely. She laughed at him.

"Sure my dear." Together they stepped into the night. Jackie and Pete watched the couple walk out the door arm and arm. They smiled. They went back up stairs to put their grandson to bed.

* * *

Jenny watched from her room as the Doctor and Rose drove off into the night. They were perfect together and Rose couldn't ask for a better man. Jenny sighed. She didn't think there was any chance for her to find a guy. She was too different from everyone else. Jenny abandoned the idea and went to bed.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose drove to the restaurant in silence both thinking about the rest of the evening. They arrived at the restaurant and were showed to their table. It was in the quiet area of the restaurant where they had peace and quiet from the rest of the customers.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with me tonight Rose, I could never face rejection." The Doctor smiled at Rose; his sweet crooked smile that made Rose's stomach do flip flops.

"I would never reject you Doctor and if I did I would do it nicely so not to hurt you." Rose knew that she would never ever leave the Doctor until she no longer drew breathe. Their knees touched under the table and Rose got shivers up her spine. They ate their food talking about the things Rose had done in the Doctor's absence.

* * *

"Shall we head home?" Rose asked as they both finished their meals.

"Actually I booked a room at a hotel for tonight. Just you and me." The Doctor answered. Rose was surprised. He had done a lot just for a date with her but this is what he wanted. Since that time when they were both drunk she had wanted to do _it _again just to see if it wasn't just the drink.

"Sure." The Doctor paid the bill with money from Pete and drove towards the hotel. The Doctor could tell Rose was nervous and to be honest so was he but he showed calm and confident on the outside. They booked in and headed up to their room. Opening the door the Doctor allowed Rose to enter first. She nodded her thanks. Looking around the room was amazing. It was beautiful. A large double bed and there were candles in each corner.

"Oh Doctor this is wonderful." Turning around she found the Doctor right behind her. She hadn't even heard him come over. He reached up with one hand and caressed her check gently. Rose sighed into his hand, his touch made her feel wonderful.

"Rose Tyler, I wanted this to be perfect for you and only you." He whispered so quietly she had to lean in to hear him. She just nodded. He leaned in pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They lay down.

"Rose, will you marry me?" he asked. Rose was shocked at the question but without hesitation she said "yes". The Doctor carefully unzipped Rose's dress kissing each part he unzipped. She moaned as he got lower and lower. She was too busy concentrating on each part of him that pressed against her to both to undress him. She watched him do it himself.

"Doctor. Please." She moaned wanting nothing more than to have him to herself. Rose moaned his name over and over knowing that she would never forget this night. It was better then the time that they were drunk. This made her life whole.

* * *

Rose lay in the bed the next morning. She looked around and couldn't find the Doctor. That's odd she thought. He wouldn't just leave her. She was about to get up when the door opened and in walked the doctor dressed and caring a tray of breakfast.

"Hello sleeping beauty. How are we today?" He asked as he set the tray down in front of Rose. The smell was wonderful.

"I'm fine dear. And you?" Rose watched as the Doctor lay down beside her. He cut a bit of the pancakes and fed it to Rose.

"Perfect." He smiled. The Doctor leaned in a kissed Rose. "Nothing could be better. I have all I want just here." He waved his hand over Roses body. "And here." He kissed her head. Rose stretched.

"I'll go have a shower." Rose got up and went into the bath room. She turned the water hot and let it wash over her. Rose thought about last night and how they were going to be together forever now. She could ask for no more. Stepping out of the shower she found aome clothes that the Doctor had bought her so she wouldn't have to wear her fancy dress from last night. Walking out of the bathroom she found the Doctor down on one knee.

"I know you said yes last night but I thought I should do it properly. So Rose Tyler will you marry me?" The Doctor held out a black velvet box. The ring inside was beautiful. It shined so brightly and it made colours dance on the walls around them.

"Of course. Doctor I will marry you." The Doctor stood up and slid the ring on Rose's fourth finger. It fitted perfectly. "I can't wait to tell mum. Doctor this is beautiful." The Doctor kissed Rose.

"It's from Gallifrey. The last one now I guess. They were very rare back home so this one is even rarer. I was waiting for the right woman to give it to and it's you." Rose kissed the doctor and together they left the hotel. The ring gleamed in the morning sunlight as they made their way back home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Again very sorry about the long wait.**

**Not sure where to go from here. Might do the wedding. any ideas would be a great help.**

**XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. So 4th chapter. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait**

* * *

Back home Nate ran out the front of the house to greet his parents. They seemed happier together then he had ever seen them. He noticed something shiny on Rose's finger.

"Mamma, whats that on your hand?" He pointed the ring which Rose held out to her child to inspect.

"Your Dad gave me this last night. We are going to get married." Rose wrapped her arm around the Doctor. "We're going to be a real family Nate."

Nate screamed. "Yay! Im going to go tell Gran." He raced inside. The Doctor and Rose both laughed and followed their child indoors. They found Jackie trying to wrestle the 5 year old into a seat for breakfast while he jumped up and down saying that the Doctor had given Rose a big shiny ring and that he was going to have a real family.

"Now whats all this about. Rose getting a ring from the Doctor. Don't be silly." Jackie fetched Nate's breakfast but he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"It's not silly. I saw it. Mamma has a huge ring on her finger and she said Dadda had given it to her." Jackie turned to see her daughter and the Doctor walking hand in hand. She immediately noticed the rock on Rose's finger. Jackie clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh Rose! You're getting married." She hugged her daughter. "Oh come her you." She let go of Rose and hugged a shocked Doctor. "My son-in-law. Now listen here you," Jackie said still addressing the Doctor. "If you harm Rose in any way at all, you will have me to answer to. Alright?" the Doctor nodded. Rose laughed and she picked up Nate in her arms. Jackie sighed; it had taken a long time to get Nate to settle down to get in the chair now Rose had made him more excited. He kept chanting, "I'm going to have a real family, real family, real family." Rose laughed again. She couldn't be happier. Once they were married she thought that her family could find a house of their own, just a thought.

"Come on Nate, let's take you out for breakfast. What do you say?" Rose bounced her child on her hip. He nodded franticly. "Okay then let's go get you changed." Rose left with Nate and headed upstairs.

* * *

The Doctor looked at Jackie. She was still smiling.

"Congrats Doctor. But isn't it a bit soon don't you think? I mean you aren't the real Doctor." Jackie started to clean up the mess Nate had made. The Doctor sat down.

"I know but I still have his memories and everything so it's like we're are the same people in two bodies. And I just want to make her happy. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to have a proper family. Husband and child. And I told the other one I would give her everything she wanted. She deserves it. And I'm meant for her. Even if she's not meant for me I was made for Rose." Jackie just nodded. She wanted the best for Rose and she knew that this man could do that for her.

"Well then, we shall have to organise the wedding." The Doctor grinned. He knew Jackie was capable of doing such a thing and would make the day perfect for both the groom and the bride. Rose came back down and together they went out as a family for the first time.

* * *

"Mamma can I go play now?" Nate had been good. Sat at the table and ate all his food. He thought surly he deserved to go and play on the playground now. Rose smiled and nodded.

"You be careful now." Nate hopped down from his chair and raced towards the playground. both the Doctor and Rose could still keep and eye on Nate while staying where they were.

"I'm going to have to change my name. I can't get married as _the Doctor._ Now can I?" Rose turned to look at her fiancé. This was a change in conversation and she had always thought that he would keep his name but then people might start to ask questions.

"True. But what name would you chose? First, middle and last names remember."

"Oh right." Rose watched the Doctor think long and hard. It wasn't every day you had to think up your own name that you would have for the rest of your life. "how about Jace? Well Jace short for Jonathon." He suggested.

"Yea. That could work. Right so we have Jonathon for a first name. You know I was going to call Nate, Jonathon."

"Really? Wow. So um middle name…how about…Donald?"

"Jonathon Donald… Sounds nice, why Donald?" Rose asked the question even though she was almost certain of the answer.

"For Donna I guess. She did create me so I thought it fitting." Rose nodded. Donna was the main reason that Rose had this Doctor.

"And last name…" The Doctor thought long and hard about his last name. "How about Foreman? Sound good?"

Rose tried it out. "Jonathon Donald Foreman. Why Foreman?"

"Well when I first came to earth back when I was younger. I had a grandchild. Her name was Susan Foreman so I picked her name. Thought, why not. Rose and Jace Foreman. Now doesn't that sound nice?"

Rose agreed. It would be nice to have another last name apart from her mother's. "Rose, Jonathon and Nathan Foreman. It does have a nice ring to it."

The Doctor grinned. "Now that's sorted we should go tell Pete so he can get fake I.D for me since I'm going to have to get a job to support my family and other things."

"Why not come and work with me at Torchwood? It's not like the other one. Better much better. And I think we have the technology to grow your TARDIS. What do you say?"

The Doctor thought about it. If he worked with Rose he would have better chance at keeping her out of trouble and safe. He nodded.

"That sounds like a great idea. Once I've grown the second TARDIS I will have to take Nate for a ride. I did promise him."

* * *

"Speaking of Nate, have you seen him?" the Doctor and Rose both looked for their child but they couldn't see him. They got up and hurried over to the playground calling for Nate. The Doctor looked down the slide. He stopped suddenly. Rose went over to the Doctor.

"What's wrong? Have you found him? I can't see him anywhere." Rose was panicked. Nate had never run off before. This was so unlike him.

"Can you taste it?" The Doctor opened his mouth like he tasted something bad. "Sort of a metal tang, teleport. He's been taken." Rose looked horrified. Her little boy had been teleported to some place and she had no way of getting to him.

"Doctor what can we do?" Rose watched as the Doctor went into hunting mode. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver. "I thought there was only one of those?" she asked puzzled.

"Na. I stole before I left the original TARDIS but shhh, don't tell." The Doctor flicked it on. The familiar buzzing noise surrounded them. "now if I can set it to the right setting I will be able to pick a signal that will trace back to point of origin and hopefully we can find Nate." the fiddled with the screwdriver. "Ah ha. Here we go. I have a feeling we may need to go up." The screwdriver pointed up. Knowing there was nothing above them apart from the roof, Rose knew that up meant out of space.

"There is a spaceship at Torchwood. We could programme the signal in there and it will take us straight there."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Allonsy!" Rose and the Doctor raced towards their car. The Doctor didn't bother to get in the front seat knowing Rose would have a better idea of where to go and the fastest way to get there.

"I haven't been here 2 days and I'm already fighting rogue aliens and searching for my lost son." Rose gave a nervous laugh. The Doctor did seem to attract trouble where ever he went.

"Do you think he's alright? He's only 5." The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's thigh.

"I don't know much Rose but I know we will find our son no matter what." Feeling a little better Rose concentrated on making her way towards the Torchwood H.Q.

* * *

**I'll try to quicker for the next chapter but please review.**

**XoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Sorry again about the wait. School has started and yea. Personally I don't like this chapter very much but i hope you will.**

* * *

Rose's ship was beautiful, sleek and obviously built for speed. It was a tiny thing but that didn't worry the Doctor. The side doors opened upwards.

"Nice touch. Very sleek I must say." The Doctor said climbing into the ship after Rose.

"It's not a nice as the TARDIS but it will do. I've made many alterations on it. See invisibility button. Think we should use?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes. Can I push?" He asked his hand hovering over the button. He didn't wait for a reply just pressed it and felt the change in the air. Rose buckled herself in and motioned for the Doctor to do the same.

"Do I have to?" he wined. He hardly ever wore a seatbelt in a spaceship.

"I want you alive when we get to Nate so yes. Also set the co-ordinates will you." Rose filled with switches and buttons while the Doctor set the co-ordiantes from the screwdriver.

"You've changed." He said when they took off. Leaning back he looked at Rose who was in total control of the ship.

"Had to. You left me and I had to figure out all this by myself. Jake and Mickey helped but mostly all on my own. Anyway enough about me we've got a son to find. Any idea who it might be?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not a clue." Rose looked sad. He reached over to touch her thigh again. "Whatever or whoever it is we will make them punish. Don't you worry Rose. Nate will be fine. He has Timelord blood in him."

"No major bloodshed though Doctor. Remember the other one said I had to look after you and that's what I'm going to do. You are not going to commit genocide again." The Doctor said nothing but concentrated on helping Rose fly the ship. Nothing more was said about those fateful events. The Doctor still hadn't told Rose what happened to Donna. He wasn't sure he wanted to. They passed the earth's atmosphere without a problem and they both looked out the window and marvelled at the black space beyond them. There right in front of them was a huge spaceship. It seemed to be in orbit around the earth. It was shaped like a cube with extra bulbs on the outsides that the Doctor identified as escape pods and smaller ships for invading.

"What do we do now? Doctor? Have you seen this ship before?" Rose looked at the man she loved. His face was grim. He nodded.

"Yes I have. I can't tell you where or when. Have you got a teleport device on board? We need to get on that ship fast." Rose didn't question anymore but got out of her chair and headed towards the back of the ship. The Doctor continued to stare at the enemy ship in disbelief.

"It can't be. It can't be. But it is so why?" He kept muttering to himself. Rose returned and gave the Doctor a wrist thing.

"Hey this is like what Jack had." Rose nodded.

"Yip. Torchwood found it when I was back home and now we have full use of them. It's great." Rose set the co-ordinates on both her wrist and the Doctor's wrist.

"Ready? One, Two, Three!" Simultaneously Rose and the Doctor slammed their other hand over the teleport and disappeared.

* * *

Nate woke on cold floor. His head hurt and his first thought was that he was no longer in the playground with his mum and dad watching him. He got up slowly. He was surprised that he wasn't afraid. He knew his parents would find him and until they did Nate was going to make whoever had taken him regret they did. Though he was only 5 Nate already knew a lot about hiding and find his way home. Nate wondered around his area. He found other children about his own age around but they weren't on the floor like Nate was. They were all tucked up in beds, fast asleep. Seeing that he could do no more than he already had done, Nate curled up on a spare bed and went to sleep dreaming of his parents.

* * *

Rose stumbled and fell onto the Doctor who caught her in his arms when they materialized on board the ship.

"Steady there Rose." The Doctor said as he set his fiancé on her feet. Once she was sorted the Doctor set off to find out where they had landed. Rose looked around. They appeared to be in some sort of storage area. There were boxes piled high on shelves and wires hanging from the ceiling. The sound of a creaking door pulled Rose's attention to the Doctor. He was peering out of the room.

"I think we are ok for now. Come on. Let's find Nate and get out of here." Rose nodded and set off after the Doctor. His wrist teleport beeping a signal tracing back to Nate. Her heart was pounding. She had missed this so much. Life at Torchwood wasn't the same as travelling with the Doctor. She loved a mystery of not knowing who was after them or where they were. It was fantastic. If her son wasn't in any danger she would've loved to meet the aliens but Nate was missing and she wanted her son in her arms.

"Doctor what's taking Nate? I saw the look in your eyes. You know these people. How and why?" Rose whispered to the Doctor's back. He shook his head.

"Rose I don't want to talk about it. I want to find Nate and get him out of here. Then I'll find out what's going on. Don't you worry." Rose just nodded at the Doctor. He would get them all out safe and sound.

* * *

Jenny sat at the table. She stared at her cup of coffee. The Doctor and Rose had been gone for ages. It was dinner time and they weren't here. Pete sat opposite her while Jackie paced the kitchen.

"Where are they? It's past Nate's bed time. What is Rose thinking?" Jackie looked out the window towards the front gate. Pete's mobile buzzed. He looked at the number.

"Jake, heard anything?" Pete's face fell as he listened to Jake talk about his daughter. "Thanks Jake. Do you mind staying late tonight? Keep an eye on things. Call me as soon as you hear something. Thanks again Jake." Pete hung up and Jackie rushed over to her husband.

"What's wrong? Pete? Where's Rose? Is Nate alright?" Jackie seized Pete's arm.

Pete took a deep breath. "When Jake got to work today he found Rose's ship gone. Her car is there but her ship isn't. She signed in at about 10ish but hasn't returned. Jake's trying to locate it at the moment. We think they have gone into space." Jackie gasped. She began to cry. Pete hugged his wife. "Jackie listen to me. She will be fine. She's with the Doctor and she has had lots of experience in Torchwood. She knows how to look after herself." Jackie just shook her head.

"I know." She sobbed, "But she's my daughter and if anything happens to her I don't know what I will do." Jackie cries into Pete's shirt.

"I know." He replies rubbing her back in comfort. He prays that the Doctor will be able to help Rose out. Jenny watches the couple hold each other. She has no one to hold and now the most important person in her life is missing. Jenny gets up quietly and leaves out the back door. She starts walking and has no idea where she is going. All she knows is that her dad is in trouble and she has to do everything she can to help him.

* * *

When Nate woke up he was greeted by faces of other children he had seen in the beds. He sat up fast not sure whether they were friendly or not. One smiled.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. I'm Toby what's your name? When did you get here?" Toby had black hair and bright blue eyes. He looked about the same age as Nate.

"Oh um… I'm Nate. I'm not sure when I got here, see I don't know what time it is. Where are we anyway? The last thing I remember was I was going down the slide in the playground." The other kids nodded.

"That's where they got me." One called out.

"And me." Called another.

"I walked through a door."

"Shhh be quiet everyone you don't want to call the guards in." Toby seemed to be the leader here. He turned back to Nate. "I don't know where we are but I do know we aren't at home anymore. Come on, before the guards come looking. We need to get you some clothes and food." Nate followed Toby over to a cupboard where he was handed a bunch of old grey clothes. He didn't question Toby. Nate put on his new clothes and hid his own ones under his bed. Toby then led Nate towards a door that Nate hadn't seen before.

"This is where we get food. It's not great but it's all we got." Nate looked around to see all the children dressed in the same grey clothes. Not all of them were boys. Some girls were here as well. Nate wondered what was going on and when his parents would find him. He looked at his bowl. Green sludge slopped around. Talking himself around; he dug in. Like Toby said it wasn't nice at all but Nate forced it down.

"Come on Nate. We've got to go." Nate had hardly finished his meal of sludge when he was being pulled by Toby towards another door. Outside this one was a long corridor. All the children marched down in single file. Nate followed suit and did as Toby said. They entered another room; one filled with chairs and desk. Sitting down Nate found wires sticking out of the desk. Out of curiosity he touched the wires. Metal bars sprang out of the desk and wrapped around his wrists. His legs were also trapped. He tried to get free.

"Don't struggle Nate. It's alright. Trust me." Nate saw that all the other children including Toby were strapped in like him. He took a deep breath. All he had to do was just live through this until Rose and the Doctor arrived. He hoped they wouldn't be too long. He looked up and huge metal bowl came down from the ceiling and fitted onto his head. He felt a strange buzzing inside his head as the bowl began to hum. He found that all his memories were being awakened. He screamed in pain and then it went dark.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review.**

** I will try to post the next chapter quicker next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Sorry about the wait. Have had so much on at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Rose come on. Stop fluffing around. We still have to find Nate." Rose wouldn't move. She held her hand up.

"Wait. Doctor. Didn't you hear that? It sounds like marching. It's getting closer." The Doctor listened. He too heard the foot steps and they were defiantly getting closer.

"Rose quick!" The Doctor opened a door with his screwdriver and pushed Rose inside. He closed the door not a moment too soon. They foot steps were right outside and peering through the key hole the Doctor and Rose saw the children marching in single file past them.

"Nate!" Rose cried when she saw her son. The Doctor held her back.

"Rose you can't. You know that. We need to know where they are going and why so many children." Rose struggled against the Doctor.

"Let go of me Doctor. He's my son. Let me go"

The Doctor held Rose firmly.

"He's my son too."

Rose stop abruptly. It was the first time the Doctor acknowledged Nate's relation to him. She nodded slowly. She knew she was being stupid and she could get Nate killed.

The Doctor let go of Rose and peered through the key hole again.

The children were gone but they could still hear them not too far away.

The Doctor motioned for Rose to follow quietly and together they set off after the children.

* * *

Nate woke slowly.

He remembered what happened and sat up with a gasp. His head was still connected to the bowl thing and everyone else was still unconscious.

Nate didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the two people he had never thought he'd see again.

Nate watched as Rose and the Doctor creep slowly towards him.

Rose had tears in her eyes. They had found her son. The Doctor was looking closely at the metal bowl on his head.

"Mamma!" Nate whispered and threw his arms around Rose. She hugged him back. The Doctor got to work getting the bowl off Nate's head as Nate began to explain what had happened.

"I got zapped up here. And then I fell asleep. I met all these other kids here and was told to follow them. Then we ended up here in this classroom thing. I sat in a desk like everyone else and then the bowl things came down and it all went dark." Nate was shaking now. He didn't know whether he was afraid or happy. He just knew his parents would sort it out.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Can you hurry up? We need to get back to my ship and get Nate home." The doctor shook his head.

"Rose I'm sorry but it's too late. Nate is so different from the other kids because of what he is that he has fascinated them, they won't ever let him go." Rose looked at the Doctor shocked.

"Well we can't just leave him here. He is our son!" Rose was getting anxious. She wouldn't leave her son.

"They are coming for him Rose. Can't you here them? They are on their way now to see him. We have to get away, hide." The Doctor tried to pull Rose away from Nate.

"No! He's my son." The Doctor wasn't having any of it.

"Rose, listen to me. We have to go now. For the safety of Nate we have to leave."

Pulling Rose off her child and pushing her into the cupboard at the back of the room the Doctor called out to Nate.

"Sorry Nate but we will be right here. Pretend to be asleep."

The Doctor watched his son nod and laid his head on the desk tears flowing down his checks. Right as the door opened the Doctor ducked inside the cupboard and closed the door quietly.

He turned to find Rose hysterical. She gripped his arms and shook him.

Keeping her voice low she hissed at him. "How could you do that? My son is not about to be made into some experiment! Doctor you can't. You aren't even the real one." She tried to get past him. The Doctor held her firmly.

"Rose stop it. I won't let anything happen to him. I promise. And don't go thinking you're the only one who cares about him alright? Do you know what he reminds me of? My home, Gallifrey. When I look at him I can see everything that once was. I am starting to enjoy that feeling. I am not about to let it die for the second time Rose. I can't and won't let it happen so calm down. It won't help Nate if you get yourself killed." Rose looked into the Doctor's bright brown eyes.

She could see his unshed tears dancing in the light.

She knew she had over reacted.

She wrapped her arms around him as her eyes began to show her own feelings.

"I'm sorry Doctor." He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I know." She looked up at him.

"What are we going to do? He's our baby." The Doctor nodded and turned to place his head by the door.

Looking inside he found the enemies gone and Nate had disappeared. He had missed them but wasn't about to let anything happen to Nate.

He tugged Rose. "Come on. We have to go and find them."

Rose wouldn't move.

"Rose this is no time for games."

"I'm not going anywhere Doctor. Not until you tell me who has taken Nate."

The Doctor sighed. He knew it would come down to this. Taking a breath he looked into Rose's eyes.

"They are Timelords. Like me but not like me. We fought against them for decades and in the other world we won but obviously not in this world." Rose looked confused.

"But…" the Doctor but her off.

"Think of them as our evil brothers or something, the mad scientists of the family. Originally they want to use our power over time to conquer many planets and become the rulers of the universe."

"I hope you don't mind me saying but that sounds very much like Dalek thinking." The Doctor nodded.

"It is. But we have to move quickly before they find out that Nate is not completely human. There is no knowing what they will do." Rose gasped and hurried after the Doctor.

* * *

The pair followed the tracking device on his teleport which led through many winding and turning corridors. It seemed to go on forever but the Doctor kept ploughing on. Rose was getting fed up with this and asked how long was this going to take.

"Bigger on the inside remember Rose. Timelord technology. We're nearly there." Rose sighed. Of course bigger on the inside. Even evil Timelords would have the same technology. Suddenly the Doctor stopped. Rose walked straight into him.

"Shhh. We're here."

Here was a big double door with huge bolts and a hand scan. It looked very menacing to Rose and she suddenly she didn't want to go in. Taking a deep breath she watched the Doctor place his hand on the scan.

"Doctor, that won't work will it." She kept her voice low.

"Of course it will. Same DNA. It's alright hold on." The Doctor and Rose watched the door swing silently open to reveal a large circular room. Rose and the Doctor crept in quietly and hid to one side.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she noticed the beds on an angle with wires hanging from the ceiling above them.

The Doctor didn't answer just watched the Timelords pressing buttons and setting up for the next victim.

From across the room two Timelords walked in. One was carrying an unconscious Nate.

Rose wanted to run over to them and kill them but she knew she couldn't. The pair watched helplessly as Nate was strapped to a bed and plugged in.

The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear. "I'm going to try and switch the controls off." He nodded towards the main desk on the opposite wall. "You head for Nate. Be careful." Rose nodded and gave the Doctor a quick kiss before setting off in the direction of her son.

* * *

The Doctor watched Rose move towards their son as he made his way towards the controls.

It was a risky plan, he knew that, but he hoped they wouldn't be spotted yet and have time to get back to Rose's ship.

Edging around the side he thought of his promise to Jackie all those years ago. "Don't let anything happen to my Rose, Doctor." She had told him. He promised he would always bring her back to her. But now they were in the most dangerous situation and their lives were at stake.

"You think we didn't notice two intruders on our own ship, stupid humans." A high pitched voice startled the Doctor who stood up quickly.

He moved forward and was caught in a holding cell. He saw Rose in the same situation on the other side and his heart gave a twist.

"Seem familiar to you Rose?" He asked gently touching the sides of the invisible barrier.

Rose laughed half heartedly. "Too soon don't you think Do...?" Rose stopped in mid sentence; the Doctor was shaking his head. Rose stayed silent and waited to see what happen next.

"Welcome aboard. It's a shame we couldn't give you the proper welcome. You seem to be on a mission of some kind which is strange because no one knows we are here. No human on planet earth has the knowledge about us. Why are you so different?" The voice came from a tall man with dark hair. Rose thought he looked scarily like the Doctor. Too familiar to be of comfort to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Doctor replied obvious his attention was on getting them out of their situation.

The man laughed.

It chilled Rose's spine. "Well we do and we actually have the perfect leverage for you. Is this the one you were coming for?" he indicated to the unconscious Nate on the bed.

"Don't hurt him" Rose shrieked. She pressed herself up against the invisible shield. "Please don't hurt him, he's only a child."

"Ah but he's not just come ordinary child is he? No he's something more." The man walked over to Nate and placed his hands over his hearts. "Two hearts like me. Part Timelord part human but who is the father then?" the man looked at the Doctor. "You aren't a Timelord yet the readings say that you have Timelord DNA. How is that possible?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. And while I'm just standing here can you tell me something? Who won? Who won the war? In another world we won." The man looked surprised.

"Well well well a Timelord from another world. I guess it won't surprise you that we won this time around. And yes Gallifrey is still around Doctor." Rose gasped. How could he know?

"How did you guess?" The Doctor asked clearly not surprised that the man knew his name.

"It's so easy. You still look the same as ever. Can't you tell who I am?" the Doctor narrowed his eyes then gasped.

"But you died. I watched you burn." The man merely laughed.

"Another world another outcome Doctor. Why don't you tell your girlfriend who I am?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Rose there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry I failed you. Nothing can stop the Master." Silent tears flowed down Rose's cheeks. The Doctor was helpless he couldn't even go to her.

Suddenly the doors burst open. The young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped forward. Plasma gun in hand she shot the guards and aimed at the Master.

"Hello Dad. Need some help?" The Doctor couldn't help but grin at Jenny.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Nearly done. **


End file.
